disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
OO birdie Oo
Hello everybodeeeees! (old quote) This is birdie, dapplepie, me. You may know me as oO_birdie_Oo on Disney Create (link on bottom of page). Thanks for visiting my page here! Style I mainly draw in manga or realistic manga. But sometimes I like drawing ppgs, chibis, and mlps. Simple as that! Weaknesses Ohohoho so you wanna hear me rant about this. Wellllllll First of all I'm just HORRIBLE at drawing backgrounds. For example, picture a city, then I end up drawing a bunch of gray rectangles. I never know what I should do for backgrounds, anyway. Next one, hands and feet. Well, i'm sure everyone struggles with that! You may have not noticed, but I think I have no drawings showing the feet! And who can't mess up on the hands? I also am bad at lips, noses, clothing folds, and mlp faces. xD Good Qualities (in drawing) Er I guess I'm pretty fine at drawing clothes and...cheekbones? Oh yeah and I got pretty good at shading ^u^ Appearance This may explain a lot- I'm a young skinny girl with dry skin with Philippino ethnicity. Likes! If your wondering, here's what I like! *Bubbles :D *Elephants *Drawing, of course *Many other video games (Sims, minecraft, etc.) *STUFF TOYS! *House of Anubis *Doctor Who *The beach (who doesn't like it?) *Anything CUTE! *Pet ferrets :3 *Fluffy cows *Turtle/ tortoise sweaters *Maroon 5, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Emblem 3, Fifth Harmony....etc. Dislikes! *Copying *Tomatoes *Centipedes, spiders, you know, creepy bugs *Cheaters, liers, and stealers *Bad words lol *Reptiles (ya...don't hate me but I'm more into fluffy mammals) *Airplanes and airports *All that stuff that makes me depressed :P Officially introduced original characters NOTE: There are more original characters, but these are only the ones shown in approved creations. Some were removed because they are not used. #Celine #CreamCoffee (really bad name lol) Getting to DC Birdie loves create! But, how did she find it? Here's the story- "It wasn't so long ago, I saw the radio disney vote advertisement on TV, so I voted like a week later... then I saw disney create. I didn't make a creation yet but I knew I had to make an account, so I did." The username birdie has been the username in some other accounts, though it's not her favorite animal. She came to DC in the month of March 2013. Origin of my Nickname Sooooo it all started in Kindergarten when I was making a club penguin account with my brother. I had no idea what to pick for the nickname, so my brother suggested "How about tit33?" So i thought it sounded, well, cute...but obviously I was wrong. Years later, I made my minecraft account with tit22, because 2's my fave number lol. So he told me something like, "Are you sure about that nickname?" I googled it, and it said it meant titmice, as in a little cute birdie :) So in minecraft, i figured out what it actually meant, so I told then what I thought it meant. My nickname became birdie on the chat, even though only staff could have nicknames. But I didn't know that. Anyway, I made my enjin account Birdie*22, which is my original wiki name, and my fantage account o_ObirdieO_o. nobody noticed what o_ObirdieO_o was, so on DC I changed it to oO_birdie_Oo, but people still get it wrong. Like saying o0_birdie0_o for example. I have more nicknames and accounts than this, that have other explanations lol. Trivia *birdie prefers spelling her name with'ie' instead of 'y' and a lowercase b. *her favorite fruit is watermelons :3 *she is 11 years old *TigerMoon67 was the first one to fan her. *Her first approved creation was a video mashup. *This is birdie's first ever disney creation- History Unknown time from December-Februray 2013 Got the nickname birdie. March 2013 Made an account in DC. March 2013 First creation approved. April 2013 Came to this wiki. November 2013 Got a deviantART account Well, that's all for now! Come check out oO_birdie_Oo's art! :D DCglowface.jpg|For the "oohs" and the "lols" by birdie 1st Mascots.jpg|my first 3 mascots by birdie DCbeach1jpg|Beach time #1 -by birdie- DCmepony.jpg|SpakleBeat -by birdie- DCfallenlovestyle.jpg|New Style! -by birdie- DCibirdie.jpg|ibirdie -by birdie- DC100fans.jpg|Yay! 100+ fans! -by birdie- DCDJ.jpg|One of my latest drawings for a contest DCcreatelook.jpg|A profile of my old DC look. Category:About me